Dragon Riders of the Night
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Four new people come to Hogwarts. Dragon riders? Harry and Draco being the new ones among the team? Something different! AU NO SLASH! THIS IS HET! Please read and Review!


Dragon Riders of the Night

Hunter: Wow. Another story!

Neko: I hope people actually read this one!

Now we're going to tell you a little something about the characters:

Rain Ookami: Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Hair colour: Blackish blue

Eye colour: One silver eye and one gold eye

Dragon: Arashi

Half elf

Koneko Kitsune: Age: 16

Height: 5'0

Hair colour: Blackish purple

Eye colour: Changes with mood. Blue: Happy Green: Jealous Purple: Relaxed Pink: Embarrassed Red: Angry

Dragon: Hitsuji-Ryu (sheep dragon)

Half vampire

Rikku Tori: Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Greenish Blue

Dragon: Yami

Half Veela

Twin of Sora

Sora Tori: Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Greenish Blue

Dragon: Sakura

Half Veela

Twin of Rikku

Pairings as follows: Koneko/Draco, Rain/Oliver, Rikku/Ron, Sora/Harry

Summary: Koneko, Rain, Rikku and Sora come to Hogwarts to find Harry Potter, one of the last dragon riders of the world, unexpectedly they find another from Slytherin house. O.o who's it going to be? Well, that's kind of obvious… Just so you know, Oliver Wood is the new flying teacher and Rain is the teacher helper for Defense against the dark arts.

Chapter 1:

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new teacher helper for Professor Lupin, Rain Ookami!" Dumbledore announced.

Rain stood up taking a bow, the hall erupted in cheers.

"Now, it may seem sudden, but started this year three new students will be starting here for their last two years of schooling! Koneko Kitsune, Rikku Tori, and Sora Tori! So let us begin with their sorting!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked three girls. One of the three was extremely short, she had dark purple hair and her eyes were purple. She was extremely pale, but had an unnatural beauty about her. The next of the three had black hair and greenish blue eyes; she was taller than the first and had beautiful skin. The last almost looked exactly like the second, but she was slightly taller with blonde hair. All together the three were extremely beautiful.

Dumbledore pulled out the sorting hat. "Rikku Tori please sit on the stool."

Rikku walked up to the short stool and sat down, Dumbledore was about to place the hat on Rikku's head when Rain jumped up. "Wait! Koneko, I bet you 10 galleons Rikku will be in Gryffindor!"

The short girl who was obviously Koneko shrugged. "Okay then, personally I think she'll be in Hufflepuff."

"Can we continue?" Dumbledore asked chuckling. Rain nodded and sat down. "Thank you." Placing the hat on Rikku's head it thought for about 5 seconds before it shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rain jumped up and started a happy dance. Koneko rolled her eyes, but threw the ten galleons to Rain.

"Sora Tori, you're next, come sit please." Sora sat down and the hat was placed on her head. It thought for about the same amount of time as Rikku before it shouted; "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered and congratulated the two on making the lion house.

"Koneko Kitsune, it's your turn now." Koneko walked over to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on her head, it took the same amount of time as the twins and everyone thought the hat would shout of Gryffindor, but instead out came; "SLYTHERIN!"

All the Slytherins clapped and cheered, welcoming the new snake. "Now that we have the new students all settled in let us commence with our feast, tuck in!" And just like that, thousands of different types of food covered the table.

AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE

Rikku started grabbing for the sushi. Ron looked at the tiny rolls of raw fish and took some. Popping one into his mouth Harry made a face. "Ron, you do know you just ate raw fish…"

Ron turned an ugly shade of green and spit out the sushi. "EWWWWW…"

Rikku laughed and continued eating her sushi. Sora looked at the array of food and there, right in between Ron and her was one last chicken leg! She quickly made a reach for it, Ron seeing what she was grabbing, threw out his hand and they both grabbed the chicken leg.

"THAT'S MY CHICKEN LEG!" Ron said, letting out a warrior cry. Harry put his head down in shame.

"No! It's MY chicken leg!" Sora countered back.

Rikku looked at the two fighting over the leg of a chicken and shrugged. She reached out and grabbed the chicken. "It's mine now." She stated simply and started eating.

AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE

Koneko sat across the hall at the table filled with green. "No! It's MY chicken leg!" She could hear Sora yell. She sighed, sometimes; she wondered how in the world they ever became friends… Oh yeah, stupid dragon riders, think they could retire and leave her with the three stooges.

"The things Weasley would do for a chicken leg." A blonde across her sneered, obviously he didn't like this 'Weasley'.

"And look at the new girl, honestly, you'd think wherever she came from she could at least afford food. She's probably poorer than the Weasleys." A girl sitting beside the blonde sat. Koneko examined her; she had a pug-like face and seemed to radiate bitterness.

Koneko looked at the two her eyes changing from the calm of purple to red. "If you're so rich then I would think you could at least afford some plastic surgery and soap. Honestly, there must be something really raunchy under your nose or you wouldn't be making that face." She looked at the blonde. "But I don't know the 'Weasley' that you're talking about so I won't say anything to you, but you should get some soap too, before your faces get stuck like that." With that said she turned back to her sushi.

The two purebloods stared the red eyes of the newcomer. She must have guts to stand up to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini looked at Koneko. "I think you'll do well in Slytherin." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Blaise Zabini."

AT THE HEAD TABLE

"Would you like some sushi Rain?" Remus asked holding out the plate politely.

"Dude, do you know what's in sushi?! RAW FISH! EWW! That's sick… Give it to the dog." She grabbed a piece and shoved it in that black dog beside Remus, mouth.

She then looked at Sora and some red head… Fighting over a chicken leg… GO SORA! The red head erupted in a battle cry. After watching them fight Rikku plucked the chicken leg out of their hands. Rain laughed. "Go old Rikku…"

She looked down at the dog, its tongue was sticking out and a little pile of food sat on the floor. It was a disgusting shade of brown. "Whoa. I think your dog puked…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM

The next morning everyone had gotten their schedules, the first class for the Slytherins and Gryffindors was DADA. Draco seemed to have gotten rid of his 'poop face' it seemed, but Pansy was in a fouler mood than usual. It seemed getting told off didn't bode well for her.

Remus Lupin stood at the front of the classroom, his black dog beside him. Rain was sitting at the desk spinning around in the chair.

"Today you'll be reading the first chapter of the text book and Thursday I expect four rolls of parchment on what we'll be learning this year.

CRASH! Everyone looked at desk, the spinning elf was now gone and you could see wheels turned over. "Oww…"

All the students started in small snickers which eventually changed to loud laughter. Koneko was the loudest of the group, her normally purple eyes (she's almost always relaxed) were bright blue.

Sora fell off her chair laughing her head off and Rikku's face was turning red from laughing.

Rain stood up massaging her head. "Continue please professor Lupin."

Remus looked at the ruffled up girl and had to hold in his laughter. "You may begin reading your texts." As he walked away to his storage closet and closed the door you could hear laughter from inside.

Rain sat down in the chair, her face pink and didn't start spinning again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES; GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN

The students walked down to Hagrid's hut talking about various things. The new teacher being one of them.

Hagrid waved them all over to the hut. "Now today we will be reading about dragons. Now since it's such a nice day, we will be going into the forest to read. Not very far mind you. Come now."

All the students walked into the forest. Koneko walked with Blaise Zabini, he was pretty cool, only problem with him was he didn't like muggleborns. Not really that big of a problem for the short girl though. Sora and Rikku had taken to walking with Harry and Ron, and soon they had become friends. The sight that met every student's eye was a peculiar one. There on the forest floor was a giant dragon; it was blue with red and silver eyes, with gold rimmed wings. Snuggling in the dragons paws was the teacher's helper; Rain. Koneko sighed irritably; leave it up to Rain to ruin their cover.

Koneko was about to wake up Rain and get upset when out of the trees, three dragons ran out, they were still pretty young, but they weren't that small. The first one ran to Koneko; most of the dragon's scales were black, occasionally some the scales would be silver. The horns on its head and back were green, and the wings were rimmed in green. The dragon's eyes were silver. The second dragon ran to Sora; its scales were gold, with blue rimmed wings and silver eyes. The third dragon ran over to Rikku; its scales were red and the wings were rimmed with black. The eyes were silver.

Hagrid watched the dragons with a dazed expression. He put his hand on his chest and sighed. "Dragons…" He said breathlessly.

Koneko looked at her dragon before her. "Hitsuji-Ryu! You were supposed to stay hidden. Bad dragon." She admonished. _I'm sorry Koneko…I was just happy to see you! _The young dragon said through their mind bond. Koneko smiled slightly.

"WHY ARE THERE DRAGON'S HERE?!" Seamus Finnegan screamed.

Hermione gasped. "You four are dragon riders!"

Sora nodded. "Yep! We're here because there are TWO dragon riders here in Hogwarts, and they have to join our clan." Sakura here dragon looked at here, steam coming out of her nostrils. _Why did you tell them Sora?! You're not supposed to tell them! _

Everyone looked at the three of them; some even looked at the sleeping form of Rain. Yami, Rikku's dragon looked at her. _Rikku, why did she tell? _Rikku sighed and shrugged.

Suddenly Rain jumped up from her sleeping. "You guys! We have a mission! Come on, get on your dragons!" She yelled jumping on her huge monster.

They all looked at each other wondering if it was just one of Rain's weird after dreams… "Whatever, let's just go." Koneko said and jumped onto her dragon.

Rikku followed silently and Sora turned towards the crowd of students. "Bye everyone! See you when we get back!" And she too took off. Leaving the crowd of students staring after them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone sat in the Great Hall. By now everyone had heard about the whole dragon riders incident. People were even going so far as to trying to guess who the next two dragon riders would be.

It was about part way into the meal when four people walked in. Rain ran over to the head table. She said a few things to Dumbledore and he nodded smiling.

Sora walked over to the Gryffindor table, holding a huge oval shaped thing. It was red and gold. She walked around the table, stopping before Harry. "Harry Potter, you are one of the two new dragon riders. Yay!" She handed him the egg.

He looked at the thing in his hands like it was going to blow up. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's your dragon. Once it hatches you'll have to keep it in the forest. Okay?" Harry nodded still dumbstruck. On the other end of the table Hermione watched jealousy like no other coursing through her. Why couldn't she be a dragon rider? She knew a lot more about them.

Koneko walked to the Slytherin table holding a green and silver egg. She stopped behind Draco. He turned around to look. Shock written on his features. She sighed in a bored way and presented the egg. "Draco Malfoy. Congratulations, you're the other new dragon rider. Here's your egg." She passed him the egg. Once both eggs were in the respected owners hands a loud roar could be heard outside, and from the windows the students could see four dragon's, blowing different colours of fire and such, in celebration.

Rain stood up and clapped. "Welcome to the team!" Everyone in the Great Hall stood in applause.

Hermione Granger sat in her seat scowling. How could Malfoy and Harry be the new dragon riders?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hunter: That was pretty good… I hope people actually review and like this one…

Neko: Ha! Take that Hermione!

Hunter: O.o someone dislikes Hermione.

Neko: Anyways! Review! Please… I give you a dragon cookie if you do…

Hunter: Yes! Review!

Until next chapter! Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
